Mortal Instruments Playlist
by MortalInstrumentsObsessed
Summary: Here is a list of songs that go great with certain parts of the Mortal Instruments series. It includes song and artist, some lyrics, and an excerpt from the books. Please R&R!


**Hey guys, this is just a playlist of all the songs that I think are perfect for Mortal Instruments. You know the ones where you hear it and just go, "OMG! This is perfect for that part in the book when…" Anyway, there will be the song and artist, some of the lyrics, and an excerpt from the book. It's mostly Jace/Clary with a couple for Simon thrown in.**

1. All we Know by Paramore. Jace & Clary as brother and sister p.16 CoA

"It takes some time to let you go, and it shows. 'Cause all we know if falling. It falls. Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all."

_Clary said nothing in response. There was no point telling him how badly she wanted Jace __not__ to be her brother. You couldn't rip out your own DNA, no matter how much you wished you could. No matter how much it would make you __happy._

2. Anybody by Jesse McCartney. Simon p. 49 CoA

"And looking back it's always been the same. But I refused to see it all for what it was. Has anybody ever felt this way? Has anybody been ripped apart?"

_He had never seen her look at anyone that way before, and had always thought that if she ever did, it would be him. But it wasn't, and that hurt more than he'd ever imagined anything could hurt._

3. Before We Come Undone by Kris Allen Jace and Clary CoA p.182

"You could break this silence with words we wished we'd never said. I can hear it like a scream. What's become of you and me? Are we still inside this night or am I going crazy? I'm just trying to understand who I was and who I am."

"_No they don't. And I could never tell Luke. And my mother, what if she woke up, what would we say to her? This, what we want, it would be sickening to everyone we care about-" _

"_Sickening?" He dropped his hand from her face as if she'd pushed him away. He sounded stunned. "What we feel—what I feel—it's sickening to you?"_

_She caught her breath at the look on his face. "Maybe," she said in a whisper. "I don't know."_

"_Then you should have said that to begin with."_

"_Jace —"_

_But her was gone from her, his expression shut and locked like a door. It was hard to believe he'd ever looked at her another way. "I'm sorry I said anything, then." His voice was stiff, formal. "I won't be kissing you again. You can count on that."_

4. Can't Stay Away by Kris Allen Jace and Clary's love while siblings. P.330 CoG

"I try not to let it show. But, I know that you know, yeah. You break me down, every time you make a move. Without a sound, girl, you make me come unglued. And I don't know what you did to me, and I don't care what the doctors say. It don't matter what you do. I can't stay away from you."

_Jace's hands were tight at his sides. "Our only chance for what?"_

_ "To be together at all. Because otherwise we can't ever be around each other, not even just in the same room, and I can't stand that. I'd rather have you in my life even as a brother than not at all."_

"_And I'm supposed to sit by while you date boys, fall in love with someone else, get married…?" His voice tightened. "And meanwhile, I'll die a little more every day watching."_

_ "No. You won't care by then," she said, wondering even as she said it if she could stand the idea of a Jace who didn't care. She hadn't thought as far ahead as he had, and when she tried to imagine watching him fall in love with someone else, marry someone else, she couldn't even picture it, couldn't picture anything but an empty black tunnel that stretched out ahead of her, forever. "Please. If we don't say anything—if we just pretend—"_

"_There is no pretending," Jace said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until the day I die, and if there's life after that, I'll love you then too."_

5. CrushCrushCrush by Paramore Jace and Clary CoG p.332

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one, two I was just counting on. That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than this."

"_It's the last night we go to sleep and get up just as we always have. And all I could think was that I wanted to spend it with you."_

_ Her heart skipped a beat. "Jace-"_

"_I don't mean like that," he said. "I won't touch you, not if you don't want me to. I know it's wrong—God, it's all kind of wrong—but I just want to lie down with you and wake up with you just once, just once ever in my life." There was desperation in his voice. "It's just this one night. In the grand scheme of things, how much can one night matter?"_

_Because think how we'll feel in the morning. Think how much worse it will be pretending that we don't mean anything to each other in front of everyone else after we've spent the night together, even if all we do is sleep. It's like having just a little bit of a drug—it only makes you want more._

6. Decoy by Paramore Jace and Aline CoG p.118

"You've never been so used as I'm using you. Abusing you. My little Decoy."

_She threw the door open. The room seemed to be a sort of library, the walls lined with books. It was brightly lit, light streaming through a tall picture window. In the middle of the room stood Jace. He wasn't alone, though—not by a long shot. There was a dark-haried girl with him, a girl Clary had never seen before, and the two of them were locked together in a passionate embrace._

7. Do you Know? by Enrique Iglesias Simon CoB p.320

"Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away? Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?"

"_I was trying to make you jealous!" Simon screamed, right back. His hands were fists at his sides. "You're so stupid Clary. You're so __**stupid**__, can't you see anything?"_

_ She stared at him in bewilderment. What on earth did he mean? "Trying to make me jealous? Why would you try to do that?"_

_ She saw immediately that this was the worst thing she could have asked him._

"_Because," he said, so bitterly that it shocked her, "I've been in love with you for ten years, so I thought it seemed like time to find out whether you felt the same about me. Which, I guess, you don't."_

8. Goodnight My Love by Honor Society Jace/Clary CoG p.334

"There's no use grasping things out of reach. Goodnight my love. I feel you drifting. Goodnight my best friend. This ain't no kind of living. Goodnight my love. At least I held you one more time until tomorrow. Inside I'm dying. I don't want to let you go at what we worked so hard at."

"_Goodnight, Clary," he said._

_ His hands lay flat on either side of him, his arms at his sides. He seemed barley to be breathing; she wasn't sure she was breathing herself. She slid her own hand across the bed sheet, just far enough that their fingers touched—so lightly that she would probably hardly have been away of it had she been touching anyone but Jace; as it was, the nerve endings in her fingertips prickled softly, as if she were holding them over a low flame. She felt him tense beside her and then relax. He had shut his eyes, and his lashes cast fine shadows against the curves of his cheekbones. His mouth curled into a smile as if he sensed her watching him, and she wondered how he would look in the morning, with his hair messed and sleep circles under his eyes. Despite everything, the thought gave her a jolt of happiness._

_ She laced her fingers through his. "Good night," she whispered. With their hands clasped like children in a fairy tale, she fell asleep beside him in the dark._

9. Here by Rascal Flatts Jace for Clary CoG p.330

"I know now that the place that I was trying to reach was you right here in front of me. And I wouldn't change a thing. I'd walk right back through the rain."

"_I was trying to go… somewhere," Jace said. "But I kept getting pulled back here. I couldn't stop walking, couldn't stop thinking. About the first time I ever saw you, and how after that I couldn't forget you. I wanted to, but I couldn't stop myself. I forced Hodge to let me be the one who came to find you and bring you back to the Institute. And even back then, in that stupid coffee shop, when I saw you sitting on that couch with Simon, even then that felt wrong to me—I should have been the one sitting with you. The one who made you laugh like that. I couldn't get rid of that feeling. That it should have been me. And the more I knew you, the more I felt it—it had never been like that for me before. I'd always wanted a girl and then gotten to know her and not wanted her anymore, but with you the feeling just got stronger and stronger until that night when you showed up at Renwick's and I __knew__."_

10. Just Like You by Three Days Grace Jace and Valentine CoA p. 410

"You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be cold. I could be ruthless. You know I could be just like you."

"_You're just like me—it isn't surprising, is it? We're father and son, why shouldn't we be alike?"_

_ "No!" Jace's hand shot out and seized the twisted metal strut. It came off in his hand with an explosive snap, its broken edge jagged and wickedly sharp. __**"I am not like you!" **__he cried and drove the strut directly into his father's chest._

11. Lie by David Cook Jace finds out Clary is his sister CoB p.441

"So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright. So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night. I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart. So, look me in the eye and lie, lie, lie."

"_It isn't possible," said Jace again. "Clary isn't my sister. If she were…"_

"_Then what?" Valentine said._

_Jace did not reply, but his sick look of nauseous horror was enough for Clary. Stumbling a little, she came around the table and knelt beside his chair, reaching for his hand. "Jace,-"_

_ He jerked away from her, his fingers knotting in the sodden tablecloth. "Don't."_

_Hatred for Valentine burned in her throat like unshed tears. He had held back, and by not saying what he knew—that she was his daughter—made her complicit in silence. And now, having dropped the truth on them with the weight of a crushing boulder, he sat back to watch the results with a cool consideration. How could Jace not see how hateful he was?_

_ "Tell me it's not true," Jace said, staring at the tablecloth._

_Clary swallowed against the burning in her throat. "I can't do that."_

12. The Only Exception by Paramore Jace for Clary CoA p. 182

"And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does no exist. But darling, you are the only exception."

"_I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't think I could. I thought—the way I grew up—my father—"_

_ "To love is to destroy," she said numbly. "I remember."_

_ "I thought that part of my heart was broken, he said and there was a look on his face as he spoke as if her were surprised to hear himself saying the worlds __my heart__. "Forever. But you—"_

13. Until the day I die by Story of the Year Jace for Clary CoG p.465

"We'll make the same mistakes. I'll take the fall for you. I hope you need this now, 'cause I know I still do. Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you."

_Blackness was rushing in at the edges of his vision—a more profound blackness than the darkness of sleep. A blackness that would erase everything he had ever seen and bring him to a rest that would be absolute. Peaceful. He thought, suddenly, of Clary—Clary as he had last seen her, asleep, with her hair spread across the pillow and her cheek on her hand. He had thought then that he had never seen anything so peaceful in his life, but of course she had only been sleeping, like anyone else might sleep. It hadn't been her peace that had surprised him, but his own. The peace he felt at being with her was like nothing he had ever known before._

14. We are Broken by Paramore Clary for Jace CoA p. 363

"Tell me why we live like this. Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers, tower over me. 'Cause we are broken. What must we do to restore our innocence and all the promised we adored?"

_He had always thought she was strong. He had showed it in everything he did, in every look and every touch. Simon had faith in her too, yet when he'd held her, it had been as if she were something fragile, something made of delicate glass. But Jace had held her with all the strength he had, never wondering if she could take it—he'd known she was as strong as he was._


End file.
